


If I Were a Carpenter

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Genderswap, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: For some reason, Blair is thinking about Jim being a woman and being his date.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Genderswap





	If I Were a Carpenter

If I Were a Carpenter  
By PattRose  
Summary: For some reason, Blair is thinking about Jim being a woman and being his date.  
Prompt: genderswap  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: If I Were a Carpenter  
Genre: Slashish  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Silly, is that a warning?  
Word Count: 719  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

Jim was sitting watching the news and noticed that Blair was staring at him. “Do you have something to ask me, Chief?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. Have you ever wondered what you would look like with boobs, and long hair? I’m telling you, I think I would date you.”

“So you’re thinking about me being a woman?”

“Yeah, I guess. Isn’t that a hoot? I don’t know where I get these ideas.”

“I don’t either, but they scare me. I have enough trouble with this body, I sure don’t need to change into a woman’s body.”

“What do you mean you have enough trouble with your body? What trouble?”

“I have to worry about taking a woman out in case she is going to wear too much perfume that’ll make me sick. If her voice is annoying, my hearing would be irritated all evening. It’s not fun being a Sentinel and having to date. But it’s too bad you’d only think about dating me if I was a woman. Because I think I’d make a good date as a man too.”

“Yeah, right. You don’t date guys, Jim. I’m an observer, I observe. I would know that.”

“You haven’t known me my entire life, Chief, but it doesn’t matter. You’re the one that brought up about how I would look being a woman. You’re not very open minded.”

“Jim, I was joking. I guess it wasn’t very funny. And I don’t believe you’ve been with a man.”

“What difference does it make that I’ve been with men before?”

“Men? Plural?”

“Doesn’t make a difference how many. The fact is that you thought I wouldn’t be open enough to be in a homosexual relationship.”

“Why are we talking about this? I was talking about you as a woman.”

“First of all, I would make a very homely woman. I barely have any hair as a man, let alone a woman. That would mean a wig. Talk about a turn-off.”

“You would not make a homely woman. You have wonderful chiseled features that look great on you as a man, but would look just as great on a woman.”

“Did you have a dumb dream about me being a woman?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. I woke up sort of confused.”

“Maybe you like me, but not as a man. Get that look off your face, I mean sexually.”

“I don’t think that’s it, Jim. I don’t know why I’m confused. Would you consider dressing up like a woman so I can see?” Blair teased. 

“Now, you’re just joking around with me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am. I think you would make a lovely woman, Jim. But I think I like you more as a man.”

“Yes? Since when?”

“Since about an hour ago. The woman in my dream is out of my head. Now you’re in it. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“To where?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

“Somewhere nice. Maybe that new steakhouse downtown. You know the one. What’s it called again?”

Jim just stared at Blair and said, “You mean the one that’s called The Crossing?” 

“Yup, that’s the one. Everyone that’s gone to dinner there say it is super good. Would you like to go on a date with me to the Crossing?” 

Jim leaned in and gave Blair the softest kiss Blair had ever received. “You can kiss me more if you’d like. I really like you, Jim.”

Jim did kiss him for a while longer and finally pulled back and said, “I would love to go to dinner with you.”

“Do you know what I was thinking about right now?”

“I don’t even want to guess, Chief…” Both men laughed. 

“’If I were a carpenter, and you were a lady’, is going through my brain right now. I’ll be singing that all night long.”

“I haven’t heard that song in years. Sing it to me, Blair.”

And Blair did just that. 

The end


End file.
